It Can Happen
by DnA.Ohshc27
Summary: Daiuske asks Risa to the dance but what happeneds when he realizes his true feelings for Riku when its to late ..or is it...DAIxRIKU4EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey its me 27...anyway this is once again a DaixRiku story!**

**You may recognize this as ****The Only Girl I love ****by Kaoru-chan1 but I didnt steal the idea!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own DN Angel or Daisuke Niwa(hottie)**

**DaixRiku4ever**

**DaixRisa4NEVER **

**February 13****th**** day before the dance**

"Hey Dai , have you figured out who your going to ask to the Valentines Day Dance yet?" screamed Emiko.

"What! How did you know!" I screamed back

"Oh please you cant keep things like that from me!" She giggled

**(A/N: its true she knows everything in the manga and episodes)**

"Of course," I said before running out the door.

**FASTFORWARD TO SCHOOL**

"Okay class , as you all know there's a Valentines Day Dance and we all want you to enjoy it"

Yelled our over-excited teacher

"**Oh Daisuke! This can be your big chance with Risa!" Dark yelled**

"I guess but I'm not sure I feel the same way I did about her," I said glancing toward the older Harada**. **She glanced up and our eyes made contact, she looked away with a blush on her face...** (A/N: this is all in his head anything with dark talking to him)**

"**Oh I see , your feelings belong to Riku now,"Dark teased**

"What noo!" I yelled blushing."She's just a friend!"

"**A very ****good**** friend right Daisuke" Dark laughed. " So your going to ask Risa then?"**

"Yeah I guess" I said unsure

"**So you like her? Risa I mean," Dark said **

"Sure" I said

"**Then ask her when you get to next period!" Dark yelled**

"Okay! Okay!" I said as I walked to then next period

**Risa POV**

"I wonder who will ask me to the dance?" I said

"Oh IDK but I wish Dark came to our school" Ritsuko squealed

"Yeah sure" I said back. _"I hope Niwa asks me..I've been thinking about him lately"_I thought

"Hey Risa snap out of it!" Ritsuko yelled

"Huh oh what" I asked

"I said who do you want to ask you? You've gotta have a favorite!" She said, hearts in her eyes.

"I bet it's Dark huh oh your so lucky!"

"What! No!" I yelled as I ran from her

"_Niwa, I love you.. Pick me_" I thought hopefully

**Daisuke POV**

"**Okay here she comes! Don't get to excited unless you want me to take over," Dark said **

"Oh god" I said annoyed as I saw Risa walking toward me.

"Hey Niwa!" She said cheerfully

"Hey Risa," I said back. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course Niwa" She said looking away , obviously trying to hide her blush.

"Dark?"

"**Hum?"**

"Am I blushing?"

"**Nope"**

"My heartbeat?"

"**Normal"**

"Am I shaking?"

"**Nada , your fine"**

"What the hell!" I thought as I looked back to see pain and sadness on Riku's face as Risa was telling her I had asked her to the dance.

"**Daisuke now your blushing and your hearts beating fast... for Riku" Dark said stating the truth**

"What's wrong with her," I said ignoring that he was right.

**AT the Niwa Residence**

"Dark" I asked

"**What? He asked sounding bored**

"What you said at school was right"

"**What did I say? He asked confused**

"About my heart beating fast when I see her and my blushing when im around her..your right I like her...or maybe even love,"

"**Who! Risa?"**

"No..Riku" I said sighing

"**Baka you asked Risa!" He snapped**

"I know I know!" I said

"What do I do?" I said breaking the silence

"**You'll figure it out tomorrow , trust me" He said as he fell asleep. **

**Next Day Last Period**

"_Okay all I have to do is..I don't know!"_ I thought to myself. At the corner of my eye I could see Riku walking toward me...My heart began to race.

"_Okay here goes nothing"_ I thought confidently

"Hey Riku," I said happily and goofy as I looked at her beautiful face.

"Hey Niwa," She said looking away but not before I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Excuse me," She said before running away from me.

"Riku wait!" I yelled running after her.

"Riku I need to talk to you!" I pleaded

"No go to Risa I know that's where you always want to be!" She said before disappearing in a wave of kids.

I stopped because I knew I had already lost what I had before I knew I had it.

"Riku thinks wrong Dark," I said out loud

"**It's your fault! You broke Riku's heart and your own becuase of your dumb decision!," Dark yelled**

"Yeah I know that..but it's not over yet!" I said gaining courage

"**What'cha gonna do and how are you going to fix it?" Dark questioned**

"I'm going to do something and then that something will fix the problem!" I said

"**WTF what does that mean!" Dark yelled **

"..!" I yelled back smiling

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**A/N: Okay people this will take me about 1-7 days to make chapter 2 cuz I have homework and softball! So you can wait right? Haha **

**Please review and tell me whatever you want...oh and I need ideas for my story **

**You and Me.. Also DaixRiku... BYE**

**DaixRiku4ever**

**HikaxKao4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay this is pissing me off a lot this is the 4****th**** time I've tried to upload this chapter and it finally worked! God I was gonna smash my computer to bits! Anyway yadayada you know me DaixRiku4ever... It Can Happen 2****nd**** chapoter out of 3 I think?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DN Angel nor Daisuke Niwa (f*ck)**

**P.S: It's HARADA not HIRADA! Dame people!**

**THE NIGHT OF THE DANCE**

"Niwa come on! Risa shouted over-excited. She dragged me into the huge gym where the dance whas hosted

"Okay I'm coming!" I yelled back trying to calm her down before she had a heart attcak

"Do you see Riku?" I asked Darkin my head.

"**Yeeah she's over there. ALONE." Dark yelled.**

I looked over to see Riku standing there. Alone. With a glass of punch in her hand.

"The leats she could do was get a adte," I said a little jealous to think of Riku with another boy. She probley felt the same way to see me with Risa.

"**Or maybe she was too heartbroken to get one and Risa dragged her here against her will!" Dark couldn't stop yelling me was so pissed at me.**

"Okay Dark that was kinda harsh but I told you I'll fix it!" I said back in defense

"**Oh yeah you'll make Risa really mad if you tell her you want to dance with Riku," Dark said.**

"Well yeah I know that I just-" I was cut off by Risayelling at me.

"Niwa come on let's dance already! It's not like you asked me to the dance then decided that you wanted to dance with someone else.. Like Riku right? Haha of course not!" She joked.

"Oh haha yeah that's right," I laughed uncomfortably because she had just said my exact plan with out even knowing.

"**Haha oh crap she nailed you without even knowing! Oh god haha!" Dark yelled laughing uncontrollably.**

"Well! Are you gonna dance or not!" She yelled as she grabbed my hands pulling me a little to close to her.

"Oh sure," I said backing away from her. But I kept my eyes glued to Riku, hoping she would look up so we would be eye-locked and soon lip-locked. Dreaming that she would run up to me and hold me in her arms... Risa must have looked up while I was daydreaming and followed my gaze, she was not happy with the results**. **

"Niwa," Risa said in a really low whisper**.**

"What?" I said kinda annoyed that she interrupted my beautiful daydream. I soon regretted it when I saw the look on her face.

"Who do you have feelings for? I mean who do you like!" She yelled sounding desperate.

"Um why," I said a little taken back from her forward question. She stopped dancing and dragged me over to an empty spot off of the dance floor.

"Becasue I have to know bepfre I do this!" She yelled.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" I asked more confused then ever.

"This" She said before closing the gap between our lips. I broke the kiss as fast as I could and of course Riku looked up and saw the whole thing then ran out of the gym with tears in her eyes.

"I like-no LOVE Riku!" I yelled before running toward her twin. But I swore I could of heard her heartshatter.**(A/N: Haha that's what Risa gets! As you can tell I don't reaally like Risa)**

"**Wow Daisuke two broken hearts in one day!" Dark said sarcasticly **

"This is where I make it all better, and who knew Risa likes me? I yelled back running toward my future girlfriend.

**Riku's POV**

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it could never happen between us, cuz he still loves Risa!" I yelled as I sat on the garden bench. Unaware that the boy who held my heart was walking up to me.

"Riku"

I looked up to see Daisuke , he was standing right infront of me.

"Riku" He said sounding relieved. Why would he be? Should he be sharing more kisses with my slut of a sister.

So I did all I could do. I turned and ran away from him**. **Away from the pain he had given me.

"Riku wait! Riku just listen to me," I could hear him shout. He was very close to me.

I felt a tug on my wrist which made me stop. I looked back to see that he had caught me.

"Riku if you would stop and listen then I could tell you what happened!" He said

I turned to face him.

"I can't believe I could actually think that this could happen between us. I can't belive I thought that I could have what Risa had but didn't want anything to do with. You. And I thought yoi could realize what you had and didn't want anything to do with. Me. I was soo stupid and I'm the smart twin! Anyway you should probley go back to Risa, be with someone you really want to be" I yelled at him breaking his grip on my wrist and running out of the school gates.

No he didn't follow me, he just stood there where i had poured my heart out to him, my confession and my regret.That was all I could take. So I just ran all the way home.

**Daisuke's POV **

"Wow I really fucked it up this time! Will she ever give me a chance now!" I yelled punching the wall.

"**Daisuke calm down!" Dark insisted**

"No Dark! Didn't you hear her! She confessed to me then she regretted everything! I have to make her listen!" I yelled as I walked down the pathway she ran. Which was to her house.

"**So what are you gonna do now? Go to her house, force her to listen to you, kiss her then become her boyfriend?" Dark laughed**

"Yes that's exactly what im going to do, haha your smart Dark.._surprising_," I said half-laughing

"**WTF! You can't be serious Daisuke, she hates you now," Dark said trying to convince me.**

"Your probley just saying that so it sounds like you can have a chance with her, she hates you too," I said stating the truth.

"**Whatever!" Dark yelled, " Lets just see how your plan is gonna work**,**" Dark said cleary annoyed.**

"Um okay here I go," I said before ringing the doorbell to the Harada Residence.

5 seconds later a man came and answered the door.

"Yes, how many I help you this evening?" He said emotion less.

"A slave?" I asked Dark

"**I guess I don't know rich people!" Dark said**

"Um is Riku Harada here by any chance?" I asked nervously

"Yes, do you want me to ring her up for you?" He asked.

"Um no it's fine I'll just make my way up to her room." I said hoping it didn't sound like I was going to rape her or anything.

I didn't even knock, I just flung the door open. Hoping not to startle her. But no she was asleep facing away from me **(A/N: Daisuke.. Riku facing - this way)**

I walked up to her and shook her awake.

"Risa go away! I don't care how much fun you had with Niwa or even if he's your boyfriend now!" I heard her say.

"But I don't want to be her boyfriend I want to be yours," I said in a lovingly voice which amde her jolt up and urn towards me.

"What are you doing here! Leave me alone are you really that desperate?" She yelled

"Yes Riku I really am that desperate! Cuz I kept trying to tell you that I love you with all my heart but you wont listen!" I yelled back to her.

"You what?" She said lowering her voice.

"I love you Riku. I didn't know Risa was gonna kiss me nor did I want her too. I never realized that you were the one I was looking for, and then I let you slip out of my hands. I just wanted to tell you that, I hope you understand," I said hoping she would stop me from leaving as I started to walk out the door.

"Wait," She said before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the kiss I have been dying for. I was surprised but I wasn't about to complain. I responded by putting my hands around her waist pulling her closer and she put her arms around my neck.

After a few heavenly minutes she pulled away and walked to her balcony.

"Why did you ask Risa to the dance then," She asked

"Like I said I didn't realize what I had before it was gone,"I said walking up behind her and turning her around do she was facing me.

"And when did you realize you loved me?" She said

"I don't actually know, it just happened," I said walked closer to her which made her lean against the railing.

"Okay but what will Risa think, what will she do! What will she do to me!" She said starting to get worried and freaked out.

"Well Riku thats my problem, not yours," I said before closing the gap between our lips once more.

"What are you gonna do?" She said confused

"I don't know, well see tomorrow but now I have to go," I said as I climbed ontop of the railing.

"Your gonna jump," She said sounding amazed.

"Haha yep, see ya tomorrow love," I said before nipping her lips and jumping down.

**A/N: Okay well im finally done! yaya I can move on with my life now!**

**On to the next chapter I think, till next time. Review please and I need ideas for my story **

**Me and You, also DaixRiku... BYE!**

**DaixRiku4ever**

**HikaxKoa4ever**


End file.
